Упущенный шанс
by NikolettaNika
Summary: Слоняясь по праздничным улицам города, не жди праздника в жизни, коли ты опоздал. Ожидания не всегда оправдываются, а упущенный шанс нельзя порой вернуть, остаётся лишь смотреть со стороны и сожалеть.


**Накануне Рождества не случаются чудеса**

С вечернего, затянутого тёмными тучами неба, большими белыми хлопьями падал снег. С витрин множества разнообразных магазинов и ресторанов прохожим радостно улыбался старик с длинной белоснежной бородой, такими же кустистыми бровями, в ярко-красном костюме, в тон ему шапкой с белым помпоном и большим мешком подарков на спине. Чем-то этот добродушный дед с пухлыми румяными щеками и выдающимся животиком напоминал бывшего директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора. С той лишь разницей, что телосложением покойный светлый маг был похудощавее Извечного Символа Рождества — Санта-Клауса.

Из приоткрытых окон жилых домов слышалась праздничная мелодия «Jingle Bells» доносящаяся из радиоприёмников. Запах пирогов и пряностей, горячего шоколада и весёлый смех не просто намекали, они прямым текстом кричали: «Улыбнись, не грусти. Праздник к нам спешит!». Я же просто шел по одной из оживленных улиц Лондона, облаченный в обычные магловские вещи — темные джинсы; багровый, ручной вязки свитер с золотой буквой «Р» на груди; коричневое пальто и высокие коричневые сапоги. За последние восемь лет моего отсутствия в столице ничего сильно не изменилось, на первый взгляд. Из взгляда маглов полностью ушла неясная тревога, а гнетущая атмосфера исчезла, будто бы и не было никогда проклятого Волдеморта. Магический мир Британии также претерпел незаметные со стороны изменения, став более «лояльным»? В любом случае, я имел возможность судить об этом лишь из писем родственников и друзей, так как сам отсутствовал, находясь за границей несколько долгих лет.

Жалею ли я о своем длительном путешествии? Не знаю, но скорее да, нежели нет. Несмотря на мой огромный потенциал, как уверяли многие менеджеры и тренера сборных по Квиддичу, а также громкое прошлое Героя Магической Войны, жизнь оказалась слишком сложной штукой. Почему же я не вернулся домой, как только понял это? Не сбежал обратно в Англию трусливо поджав хвост, стоило наивному мальчишечьему представлению о мире, добре и зле разбиться вдребезги, столкнувшись с людским лицемерием? Ответ прост и сложен в одночасье. Первой и самой главной причиной, как не стыдно это признавать, был сдуру подписанный контракт с американской командой по Квиддичу. Название ее я даже вспоминать не буду, ведь за всё это время она сумела взлететь на пик популярности лишь дважды. Первый раз, когда я стал ее почетным членом, второй — год назад по случайному стечению обстоятельств. Незабвенный Виктор Крам ушел из болгарской сборной, французы никогда особой силой и ловкостью в магическом спорте не обладали, а Англия не выставила своих игроков из-за проблем со здоровьем — кто-то накануне матчей отравил весь состав, включая тренера. Второй причиной являлась знаменитая гриффиндорская гордость, не давшая мне вернуться домой с проигрышем. Ещё, наверное, присутствовал страх увидеть в глазах близких людей презрение, что они сумеют уличить меня в трусости, даже не за сам факт возвращения, а за спонтанный уход. Неверное, именно то, как я покидал родину больше напоминало жалкий побег. Уехал в Америку, не предупредив об этом ни-ко-го. На тот момент мне сие казалось правильным, я считал, что имел на это полное право. Сейчас же, я полагаю, что это была моя первая и главная ошибка, потянувшая за собой череду других не менее роковых глупостей, а также массу последствий. Ведь я не сказал ни слова родителям, братьям и сестре, лучшему другу, любимой девушке… просто исчез, а они волновались. Искали, надеялись, ждали… И сейчас ждут, стоило мне отправить им первое письмо. Тогда-то, наверное, я и потерял её.

Неспешным шагом я одолел очередную людную улицу и вышел к парку. Это единственное, что мне оставалось делать, гулять по магловской части Лондона, так как о своем приезде я никого опять не предупредил. Сегодня сниму номер на ночь в каком-нибудь столичном отеле, а с утра заглянул в Нору. На душе стало спокойно, стоило вспомнить маленькую кухню матери, забитый магловской всячиной гараж отца и вечную суматоху царящую в родном доме. Я хотел такой же уютный уголок, возможно только с меньшим количеством рыжих детей и любимой женой стоящей возле плиты, готовящей вкусный ужин в ожидании меня с работы. Раньше в этих местах роль жены исполняла любимая девушка, сейчас ее милый образ немного затерся, но в очертаниях девушки всё равно явно виднелась моя боевая подруга. Нам стоило бы встретиться, сейчас. Я ведь повзрослел и возмужал, а она наверняка похорошела! Только душу что-то непонятно жгло, тревожа. Возможно то, что за последние восемь лет мы не написали друг другу ни слова? А может то, что ни лучший друг, ни родственники старались лишний раз не упоминать ее в своих письмах ко мне? Или та идиотская газетная статья?..

Мое внимание неожиданно привлекла семейная пара, стоящая в десятке метров от меня. Серебристый, задорный смех девушки невозможно было не узнать, как и ее саму. Я остановился на дорожке, как вкопанный, совершенно не замечая снующих мимо меня прохожих. Тяжело, даже спустя долгие годы, не узнать собственную подругу, которую знаешь с самого детства. Но ещё труднее не признать в стоящем рядом с ней человеке того, кто столько лет был настоящим кошмаром твоей жизни, почище Волдеморта. А вот к ним подбегает ребенок лет пяти-шести, чей пол мне трудно определить из-за шапки, прячущей черные вьющиеся волосы.

_Я встречаю тебя редко теперь,_

_Это так жаль, поверь._

_Не сложилось у нас, я улыбнусь,_

_Пусть так и будет, пусть._

_Для прогулок час не праздничный,_

_Я не увижу тебя._

Было бы проще и понятнее, если бы возле нее стоял мой лучший друг и сверкал зелёными глазищами, но нет. Я знаю, что если сейчас подойду к ней… им, меня обожжет ониксовый взгляд, а на худом бледном лице проскользнет гримаса презрения. Как так? Почему рядом с Гермионой он? Почему они обнимают этого ребенка, как родного?! Я не верю в то, что вижу, как и не поверил шесть лет назад одному проклятому листку бумаги с фотографией. Они там тоже были вместе, и мне не показалось, он действительно прижимал ее к себе, не как коллега, друг или бывший профессор!

Тяжело выдохнув, я присмотрелся более внимательно, надеясь найти что-то, что бы опровергло все мои домыслы. Теперь ясно, почему ни Гарри, ни родители ничего не писали о ней. Не хотели расстраивать и так испуганного парня, который сбежал от всего в другую страну, рассказывая ему, что любимая девушка его не ждёт. А на что я собственно рассчитывал? На радостные объятия, слёзы счастья и горячие признания в вечной любви? Возможно…

Только то, что предстало моему взору было хуже любого кошмара. Горько усмехнувшись, я припомнил себе тот газетный отрывок из американской магической газетенки. М-да, видимо Гермиона Грейнджер и Северус Снейп семь лет назад нашли не только омолаживающий рецепт царицы Клеопатры. Любопытно, как долго любимая девушка ждала меня? Этот целый год после моего отъезда или меньше, а спустя год просто поставила мир постфактум о своих отношениях с бывшим профессором?

Взгляд опять зацепился за ребёнка, он ведь как раз повернулся лицом ко мне. Малыш с ониксовым взглядом отца прожигал душу, вымораживая ее, хотя, может это всего лишь мое воображение? Не может дитя шести лет смотреть на меня в точности, как Северус Снейп лет десять назад, когда я в очередной раз испортил «простейшее» зелье. На мгновение, из-за обмана зрения и большого расстояния, не иначе, узрел в черных глазах привычное с детства снисходительное тепло, так смотрели глаза умнейшей девушки на факультете Гриффиндора.

Гермиона… а она сильно изменилась. Фигура стала более женственной, бедра округлились, а грудь была отлично видна даже в этой зимней куртке. Такие женские тела особенно мне нравились. Тогда почему ее сейчас обнимают не мои руки? Почему она улыбаешься так радостно и искренне упырю, гнобившему нас в школе? Впрочем, Герм всегда его защищала от наших с Гарри нападок, даже когда было ясно — Снейп предатель, убивший лучшего в мире директора, Альбуса Дамблдора. Возможно он давно ей нравится, а мы не замечали с Гарри?..

_Твой малыш растет не по годам,_

_И уже читает по слогам,_

_Озорной и добрый мальчуган,_

_Твой малыш._

_И когда с ним за руку идешь,_

_То счастливей в мире не найдешь._

_Мог бы на меня он быть похож,_

_Твой малыш._

Ребенок наконец отбежал от родителей и если зрение не подводит меня, это мальчик. Красивый ребенок, энергичный и… брюнет черноглазый. А ведь он мог бы быть огневолосым мальчиком. Мог взирать на этот мир светло-голубыми глазами с округлого веснушчатого лица.

Интересно, этот мальчик уже умеет читать? Вспоминая свое детство, могу сказать, что учиться писать и читать я начал в лет десять. Мама взялась за меня перед поступлением в школу, подключив к этому процессу старших братьев. Это были тяжёлые времена познания букв и чисел, но я справился! Правда, вслух до сих пор читать не могу. Во-первых, стесняюсь, во-вторых, запинаюсь постоянно. Но не думаю, что у этого малыша имеются такие проблемы, в конце концов, его отец был некогда преподавателем в школе, хотя сразу после войны прекратил эту свою деятельность по истязанию неокрепших умов. А если верить Гермионе в школьные годы, то «Профессор Снейп прекрасный учитель, хотя методы его обучения несколько… спорные!», цитируя девушку. Да и сама Миона могла не только сделать за кого-то домашку, но также неплохо объяснить материал, хотя, лично я всегда предпочитал сделанную домашнюю работу пониманию материала.

«Может подойти к ним?» — мысль, мелькнувшая в сознании, отдавала безумием. Даже гриффиндорец, запрятанный глубоко во мне, трусливо поджал хвост, стоило только представить себе встречу со Снейпом. И перед Гермионой было немного стыдно, она могла многое мне наговорить в запале гнева и старых обид, я бы так и сделал при других обстоятельствах, узнав, что она теперь с этой летучей мышью-переростком. Мимолетом я вспомнил услышанные в Америке слова «Не суди людей по себе», но быстро выкинул эту глупость из головы. Позже мне обязательно необходимо будет встретиться с, надеюсь ещё, подругой и поговорить, но не сейчас. Не в этот момент, когда ее рука покоится на сгибе локтя бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. Развернувшись решительно, я постарался выбросить из головы увиденную мной картину, как некогда выбросил мысли о том, что любимая девушка может не дождаться меня, и позже, более весомые подозрения по поводу «деловых отношений» двух расхитителей фараоновских гробниц.

— Ты представляешь?! — в пьяном угаре спрашивал у друга рыжеволосый парень после рассказа своей душещипательной истории. — Она ушла к этому сальноволосому упырю из подземелий…

— Профессору Снейпу, — терпеливо поправил товарища Невилл, осторожно отпивая глоток пива. Он не был намерен сегодня напиваться, он вообще не был намерен найтись в десять часов вечера в непонятном питейном заведении подозрительного вида и выслушивать бредни вернувшегося героя. Но мистеру Лонгботтому очень не повезло именно в восемь часов вечера (накануне Рождества, чтобы вы понимали) вспомнить о недостающих ингредиентах, цены которых из-за праздников снизили ниже подземелий Хогвартса. Вот парень и вышел на улицу вечернего Лондона, так как был одним из самых ответственных профессоров Хогвартса (а ещё лично отчитывался за все продукты из кладовой перед директором, и он точно не примет причину перевода продуктов, как «неудачное зелье») для пополнения замковых запасов, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с расстроенным Рональдом. Дабы долго не гадать, скажу сразу, радость от неожиданной встречи с бывшим товарищем у Лонгботтома улетучилась быстро.

— Я не могу понять, почему? — стенал несчастный Рональд, не обращая внимание на ещё более несчастный вид своего собеседника.

— Может потому, что он её не бросал? — в конце концов не выдержал Лонгботтом.

— Что? — не понял, ушедший в себя и свои проблемы, Рон.

— А ещё, я просто уверен, что профессор Снейп не ноет, — припечатал Невилл, которого нелегкие будни в качестве преподавателя научили многому.

— Чего?! Когда это я её бросил? И я не нытик, — возмутился пьяным голосом Уизли.

— Угу, ты просто придурок, Рон, — без терзаний совести поднялся из-за стола молодой мужчина. — Право слово, я думал… мне даже показалось, что ты повзрослел и изменился, как и все мы, — имея в виду Гарри, Гермиону, Джинни и даже Луну Лавгуд, сообщил Невилл. — Прости, у меня ещё есть дела, — перед Уизли появился пузырек с антипохмельным зельем, которое Лонгботтом со времён своего студенчества предпочитал держать под рукой. Тем более, что оставлять бывшего товарища в состоянии подпития в подобном питейном заведении не самого лучшего качества было не просто бесчеловечно, а уже жестоко как-то. Подобного репутация учителя потерпеть не могла. — И прежде, чем ты побежишь жаловаться ещё кому-то, будь то миссис Уизли или Поттер, а также жалеть себя несчастного, преданного и обиженного, подумай вот о чём. Это ты бросил всех, не только свою «любимую девушку», как ты изволил выразиться, но и родителей, друзей… Судя по началу твоего рассказа, ты даже сам это понимаешь какой-то частью сознания, что радует. Но эмоции и неоправданные ожидания, которые действительно были необоснованны, слишком сильно затмевают твой взгляд. На данный момент, я счастлив за Гермиону и… Северуса, — Невиллу большого труда стоило назвать своего бывшего профессора по имени, но высказывание «Гермиону и профессора Снейпа» было бы крайне странным. — И в первую очередь меня радует, что она счастлива с ним, она… Рон, она любит его и никогда в жизни ни на кого не променяет, он отвечает ей тем же, можешь быть уверен. Если тебя это волнует и ты беспокоишься за Миону, как хороший друг. Мы с ребятами несколько раз пробовали проверять их отношения, так как по началу не верили в них, — странно усмехнулся Невилл и потер шею. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я буду также рад за тебя, когда ты встретишь «свою» женщину.

Невилл спокойно натянул на себя куртку, пока за ним стеклянным, осоловелым взглядом наблюдал Рональд. Рыжий мужчина так ничего и не произнес, то ли осмысливая всё сказанное другом, то ли молча негодуя.

— Ах, да, — опомнился перед уходом гриффиндорец. — Коли тебя беспокоит отношение Гермионы, думаю, она не сердится на тебя больше. Скорее даже, она скажет тебе искреннее «Спасибо!», только тебе стоит опасаться профессора Снейпа. Если он заподозрит, что ты намерился навредить Мионе или Элиасу… — снова нервное потирание шеи. — А Эл, их сын, чудесный малый. Смышленый… — на этой ноте профессор зельеварения покинул не понравившуюся ему магловскую ресторацию.

Выйдя на улицу, я несколько раз глубоко втянул зимний воздух носом. В голове медленно прояснялось, а туман от опьянения, благодаря легкой руке Невилла, практически полностью развеялся. И что на меня нашло, спрашивается? Лонгботтом явно прав, слишком сильные эмоции взяли верх над моим разумом, а я… мне стыдно. Очень стыдно, пожалуй необходимо извиниться перед другом. Я же ему часа с два лапшу на уши вешал, «душу изливал», а он терпел, словно тот стыдливый мальчуган, каким он виднелся мне в юные годы. Странно правда, что он сумел высказать мне свое мнение, ведь подсознательно я выбрал его, дабы меня не только выслушали, но и уныло поддержали. Наверное, зря я раз десять подряд сказал: «Согласись со мной!» и вопросил «Почему?!», зато получил честный ответ. Точнее отповедь. Кажется, Лонгботтом и вправду сильно изменился, как, наверное, и остальные.

Если призадуматься над словами Невилла, в них есть своя доля правды. Я ушел… ладно, сбежал из страны, не сказав Гермионе ни слова, хотя, если бы предложил уйти вместе со мной… Не знаю, чтобы она мне ответила. Возможно, отшила со злостью или спокойно отказала, мотивируя это чем-то, а может даже уехала со мной! Но в любом из этих случаев, я хотя бы попытался ее не потерять. И мои мысли о ее гневе на меня сейчас тоже странны, так как вполне возможно, что обида у подруги осталась, но она всегда была психологически старше Золотого Трио. Поэтому, сейчас я откровенно больше всего жалею о том, что время нельзя повернуть вспять, тогда бы я не упустил свой шанс!

Слова о любви Снейпа и Герм хорошенько меня покоробили, но вот другая брошенная мимолетно фраза задела сильно. Да что там? Она меня убила наповал. Действительно, что я за друг такой, если первыми моими мыслями, стоило увидеть Гермиону, ребенка и… ее мужа, были не вопросы «А хорошо ли ей сейчас? Всё ли у неё в порядке? Счастлива ли она?» Отвратительный и эгоистичный товарищ либо преданный парень. Хотя последнее мне приписывать не стоит, я ведь в Америке тоже монахом не был. Тихо усмехнувшись, я направился к первому попавшемуся отелю, вспоминая похождения героя в Соединённых Штатах.

Наверное сегодня уже не стоит являться на глаза матери и отца. Лучше сделаю им подарок завтра. Что касается Гермионы и, как я понял, ее благоверного с ребенком, нам стоит встретиться. Если мы не останемся друзьями (да какие мы друзья, Мерлин?!), то хотя бы поговорим нормально или выскажемся друг другу, разницы нет. Главное, чтобы Герм не притащила на встречу Снейпа, так как мои нервы не железные. Играя в Квиддич, я неплохо подкачался, поэтому у этого старика тощего шансов не будет, разве что магией попытается приложить. Это он может, гадкий змей всегда хорошо владел палочкой, да и в мозги мог залезть к человеку. Подумав об этом, я вздрогнул, но быстро отогнал страх. Тем не менее, мне очень странным показалось то, что Невилл при упоминании Снейпа несколько раз болезненно тер шею. Впрочем, не важно. Следовало бы еще с Гарри встретиться, а также… с кем я там в Хогвартсе встречался кроме Гермионы? Лаванда Браун? Если расчет на подругу детства провалился, можно посмотреть на Браун. Кажется, она была без ума от меня в школе, а Снейп пусть счастливо выслушивает замечания насчет чавканья за столом от супруги.

_Облака, облака, в городе дождь,_

_Прошлого не вернешь,_

_Облака, облака мимо плывут,_

_Где-то их тоже ждут._

_Для прогулок час не праздничный,_

_Я не увижу тебя._

* * *

Демонята, надеюсь, вам понравился этот миник😄 А если кому-то не хватает морали… так вот же она! ⤵

_«Величайшая тайна счастья в любви — радоваться тому, что на ней женился другой.» _

**© Генри Луис Менкен**

* * *

Песня: Малыш

Исполнитель: Данко


End file.
